The Fight
by 16amber
Summary: Izumi finds out he has a little bit of competion. Rated M for a little citrus taste. O/S


**There is a slight citrus taste to this one shot, it's very short****. Please don't forget to leave a review. Dedicated to BBunnyTail**

* * *

A loud noise went off and the day had begun. "Izumi-kun…" The alarm clock had started. Izumi didn't want to get up just yet, he wanted to stay in bed just for a little while longer. He hugged his body pillow a little closer to himself and fell back into his dream.

_"Izumi-kun? Where are you?" A sweet voice came from behind him. He swiveled around and saw her, Miss LalaLulu. She was so cute in her pink dress. Izumi started to run towards her in the meadowy field composed of yellow, red and pink flowers._

_"LalaLulu! What are you doing here?" He asked questioningly but still absolutely filled with the joy of seeing her._

_"Oh Izumi if only you'd help me." She whined. Izumi put his hand on her shoulder and wanted to help her, but he felt himself being pulled away. "Izumi!" She called out but he was already gone._

"Izumi!" Rei's booming voice had filled his head. It was too early in the morning for his loudness. "Izumi you're going to be late for school if you don't get up now." Rei shook the bed until he made some form of movement. "School. 15 minutes." Rei stated and left the room.

WIth that Izumi finally got out of bed and quickly changed into his regular clothes. He grumbled, not yet able to make his brain function, he dragged his feet out the door and made his way to school.

* * *

In class Izumi had been distracted from drawing a new part to his LalaLulu manga. "Izumi, pay attention!" The teacher had called out to him. He muttered a sorry but still continued to draw. Izumi let out a yawn and wanted to put his head down on his desk, but he wouldn't dare smudge the drawings.

Kuroi had seen Izumi's yawn and felt bad for him. "_The poor guy must've really had a late night" _He thought. He leaned over as far as he could in his seat. "Are you okay?" He nudged Izumi. Izumi immediately woke up and nodded, pushing his glasses back into place. "Just checking on you, you keep dozing off." Kuroi said with a tone of concern in his voice.

"I apologise about that, but thank you for your concern." Izumi said, his voice resonant with exhaustion. He could barely get a sentence out without yawning. Kuroi wondered why he was so tired but decided not to push the issue any further.

_"I wish Ryouma hadn't kept me up all night, but I couldn't help it. We were both just so… well, in love."_ Izumi thought, he had started day-dreaming about their escapades from the previous night. Sufficed to say, they hadn't awoken anyone and it was Ryouma's first time leaving through the window. Rei had spotted the paparazzi outside and warned Ryo that it wouldn't be a good idea to leave at such a late hour. Especially not since they had announced their relationship to everyone.

Ryouma was thankful but wished he could've stayed the night. Instead Kojirou had called him and told him he needed him in another shoot at 6a.m. There was no way he could have left Izumi's that early without leaving a thousand kisses all over his body.

Izumi would just have to wait until after his manga club to see Ryo, he knew it would be worth the wait. Especially with what Ryouma had said he wanted to do with Izumi yesterday. The mere thought had sent shivers up his spine. Sex with Ryouma had become like an addiction to him, always wanting him, not always being able to do it. Not that he didn't enjoy spending time with Ryouma, he just also enjoyed what they did together in bed. They had actually planned to go on a date on Sunday. Something Ryouma had planned for Izumi. It was of course a surprise.

The bell had finally rung and the day continued, his normal classes continued, Izumi kept almost falling asleep, someone would wake him. He tried to draw Magical Girl but he was too tired. He would just have to try to concentrate at manga club.

Manga club was no better. His eyes wouldn't focus on the paper in front of him and Kuroi had already gotten him three cups of coffee. The only thing keeping him awake was the excitement he felt when thinking about seeing Ryouma. His eyes started to drift until his phone had received a message that his eyes had reopened. Despite the loud vibration against the table no one else seemed to have noticed, too buried into whatever new manga they had found.

**Ichijou Ryouma:**

**Sent at 4:12**

**Izumi I apologise but my shoot is running a little late. I'm still up for tonight if you are?**

Izumi was a little disappointed at this but thought he would be able to surprise Ryo at the shoot, he wouldn't be disturbing anything and they all knew him at that agency. And so Izumi had called Rei to give him a lift there and to not worry about picking him up. He was just going to stay the night at Ryo's anyway.

The drive was short and quiet. Rei really didn't want to know what Izumi was planning for tonight, he could only hope that he was going to be safe. Izumi didn't have anything to tell Rei because he was falling asleep most of the day and he certainly wasn't going to tell him what Ryouma had planned for tonight.

Once they had arrived at the studio Izumi had practically leapt out of the car to see his beloved. Rei parked the car and had followed him at a normal walking pace, or it was until he saw Izumi suddenly stop.

"What's the matter Sena Izumi?" Rei had called out but Izumi just shook his head. He was shaking. A little more worried Rei had walked a little faster to him only to see what Izumi had seen. It had stopped Rei in his tracks too.

They were watching Ryouma with his hand on another boy's cheek, caressing it. The other boy was a little shorter than Ryouma but taller than Izumi. He had sleek black hair and a big smile. His eyes a shimmering blue. Izumi's heart had constricted. "_No, this couldn't be happening. _Oh but it was. _What if thinks that he's better than me. _Oh but he does." Izumi's thoughts swirled around his head, that they had all stopped when the other boy had started to lean in for what was clearly a kiss.

Rei had run right up to them and punched Ryouma in the face. Right then Izumi had come back to reality and run up to where they were. Ryouma was on the ground holding a hand to his cheek, the other boy had tackled Rei, yelling things at him, Rei was yelling "Ow" over and over again whilst clutching his fist. Izumi tried to pry the other boy off Rei. The entire thing was a cluster fuck until one of the directors had heard the commotion and helped Izumi.

Once the boy had been pried off, Rei stood up straight and straightened his jacket, careful not to hurt his wrist. Izumi helped Ryouma up whom was still holding his cheek. It now was starting to swell up.

"Izumi?" Ryouma said with a tone of confusion. "Yeah I came to surprise you but I guess you had other plans." Izumi had said with a very frustrated and hurt tone.

"Who do you think you are?!" The other boy had shouted at Rei and Izumi. Rei felt like punching him again.

"Izumi, this is Atsuko, he's my co-star in this new production, we were just going over our lines. Come home with me and I'll explain everything." Ryo pleaded.

"There's no way he's going home with you, you bastard!" Rei yelled at Ryouma, pulling Izumi away from him and closer to himself.

"Alright! Time to wrap up. Go home and get refreshed!" The director called out after letting go of Rei and Atsuko. He told the manager behind him to not worry about it and they went back inside the studio.

"Rei, it's okay, I can go home with him." Izumi said quietly while pulling away a little. Careful not to set him off again.

"I don't need this shit." Atsuko had said, failing his arms in the air. No one cared about him though, so he left.

"Izumi you call if you need anything okay?" Rei had said. They exchanged a small nod and went back to the car.

"Come on, let's go home." Ryo said pulling Izumi into his side, wrapping his arm around his waist.

* * *

Once they arrived home, Izumi wanted a shower, some time alone to think about what has happened so far. Afterwards he changed into some clothes he had left here.

Izumi walked into the bedroom. He hadn't really talked since the incident, he didn't know what to say. Was Ryouma telling the truth or was he just saying that so he could keep Izumi from leaving him. In that case, Izumi wasn't sure he could leave him. But would Ryouma really have done that to him? _"Surely not" _Izumi thought, or he hoped.

Izumi sat down on the bed and waited until Ryo joined him in there. He was disappointed, he wanted this to be a nice romantic night but it had all been ruined. He heard clashes and banging coming from the kitchen. "_What the hell is Ryouma doing?" _Izumi thought. He went out into the kitchen and was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of turkey and roast vegetables.

Ryouma was swirling around the kitchen and putting plates and dishes onto his dining table. "I hope you're hungry cutie!" Ryouma said in a cheerful tone. Izumi looked at him confused. "Uh yeah." Izumi muttered, scratching his head. He sat down at the table. Ryouma had put a lot of effort into this, he had put a nice red table-cloth down, there was a lit candle centred in the middle of the table. Ryouma had used his nicest plates for the dinner. Ryo walked out of the kitchen and took his apron off, leaving it on the breakfast bar. He picked up an expensive looking bottle of wine.

He poured some for Izumi in a wine glass and a little more for himself.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about that Izumi, I didn't find out until today. Kojirou had told me that our relationship was such a success in hollywood, he wanted a show about us, he's calling it Love Stage. But your mother didn't want you plastered like that everywhere. So they hired Atsuko to play you." Ryouma explained himself in one big rush.

"He didn't look anything like me!" Izumi huffed out getting tired of Ryo's lies.

"That's because we haven't started filming yet. That was just a chemistry read Izumi." He said trying to get Izumi to see his point. "Please Izumi, you can call my manager if you really don't believe me." Ryouma looked down at his plate. He was disappointed. Disappointed that he didn't tell Izumi from the start, disappointed that Izumi couldn't see that he was telling the truth.

"Kiss me."

He was so quiet, Ryouma wasn't sure that he heard him right. "What?" Ryo asked.

"I asked you to kiss me." Izumi said again, a little louder now. Ryouma did what he requested and got up, went around the table and kissed Izumi. His soft lips, melding to Ryo's like they were made for him. He sucked his bottom lip and swept his tongue over it. Izumi moaned a small moan.

Ryouma picked up Izumi and wrapped him legs around his waist. "Let me make this up to you." Ryo whispered in his ear, kissing down his neck while he carried him to the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot. Making sure not to break his connection with Izumi.

Izumi wondered what he meant but he hoped it could only be good.

He put Izumi down and pulled his pants down to his ankles. Izumi was about to ask what he was doing until Ryouma had shot up and started kissing him to shut him up. Ryo pushed him down onto the edge of the bed and kneeled down in front of him.

Izumi's cock got harder in front of Ryo's eyes. He started licking the head of his cock and Izumi shuddered.

He kept licking and sucking until Izumi had finally reached his release.

* * *

They lay in bed together, Ryouma holding his love in his arms.

Izumi looked up at his boyfriend, seeing the big purple bruise on his face. "Poor Ryo," he said as he lightly hovered his hand over the bruise. "I'm sorry that happened to you." Izumi's voice cooed in his ear. Ryouma patted his hair. "It's no worries." He said as he kissed the top of his head.

They continued laying there. Dinner had been forgotten. _"I love you" _Izumi whispered.


End file.
